U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,700, issued Oct. 28, 1980 to Francis, discloses the conjoint administration of certain polyphosphonate compounds, in particular diphosphonates, and vitamin D-like anti-rachitic compounds for inhibition of the anomalous mobilization of calcium phosphates in animal tissue. U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,537, issued May 18, 1982 to Francis, claims the compositions used in the methods of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,700. The patents specify that the administration of the phosphonate and the vitamin D-like compound be conjoint; moreover, the vitamin D-like compounds (unlike certain vitamin D metabolites) do not qualify as bone cell activating compounds.
Rasmussen et al., "Effect of Combined Therapy with Phosphate and Calcitonin on Bone Volume in Osteoporosis", Metabolic Bone Disease and Related Research, 2, 107 (1980), discloses a treatment regimen consisting of continuous administration of inorganic phosphate and intermittent administration of calcitonin. A net bone formation was observed.
Frost, "Treatment of Osteoporosis by Manipulation of Coherent Bone Cell Populations", Clinical Orthopedics and Related Research, 143, 227 (1979), discloses a theoretical model which suggests that it should be possible to synchronize the activity and metabolism of bone cells by administering bone cell activating agents. Once the cells have been synchronized, their resorption activity could be effectively inhibited by administration of a bone resorption inhibiting agent. The model requires that the bone resorption inhibiting agent be administered throughout the bone resorption phase of the bone remodeling unit. Furthermore, the model suggests that administration of a high dose of the bone resorption inhibiting agent is desirable because the bone resorption should be inhibited as much as possible. The model assumes that bone formation inhibition does not take place, because no bone resorption inhibiting agent is administered during the bone formation phase of the bone remodeling unit.